


Thigh

by finalbosspervert



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: F/M, Facials, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Nasty, Other, Poly, Polyamory, handjob, thigh, voyeurism kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalbosspervert/pseuds/finalbosspervert
Summary: "You guys are enjoying yourselves..."





	Thigh

"Hey guys, I'm ho- Oh."

As you walked into the lounge of your one-bedroom flat, you were greeted by the sight of Jongin releasing all over Taemin's face. The older boy, of course, took it with a smile.

The two of them greeted you with a wave after they recovered.  
"You guys are enjoying yourself..." You said with a smirk, removing your shoes and putting your bag down on the table.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, thought you were coming later today."  
"Don't worry, it's all good. Can I join you, though? Everything was so stressful today.." You walked over to the couch they were on.

"Yeah, sure. Jonginnie is done but I...yeah.." a shy smile appeared on his face as he glanced down at his crotch.

Jongin scooted to the other side of the couch, still watching the two of you as you straddled one of Taemin's thighs. You felt the rough fabric of his jeans through your shorts.  
The older raised his head to look at you, gaze playful and Jongin's cum still coating his cheeks and lips - tongue occasionally peeking out to catch stray drops. 

You started rocking your hips in a slow rhythm against his toned thigh while your hands reached up to gently wrap around his neck. You pressed your lips passionately against his, licking up the remains of the other boy's fluids. After pulling away, you looked into his eyes, then gently flicked your tongue over his cheek. 

Distracting yourself from his face, you reached your hands down to unzip his pants - tight over his engorged member. Wrapping a hand around the shaft, you heard a gasp and looked up to see Taemin's head thrown back and his eyes shut tight. Two arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer towards him.

The angle at which your clit pressed against his thigh changed, making you let out a surprised yelp. You heard Jongin chuckle - he was still watching?  
You pressed your finger into Taemin's head, spreading around his precum. Your name was breathed out along with pleas for more.

You licked the last bit of the younger boy's cum before pressing your lips back against Taemin's, letting it pass into his mouth. The hands at your waist moved down to your hips, pushing you down harder against his leg.  
"Ah - Taemin!" You gasped, the hand around his shaft tightening and pumping it faster as a mixture of cum and saliva dribbled down your chin from between your and Taemin's lips.

Your skin was burning, pressure building inside you, waiting to be released. Lips still sloppily moving with Taemin's, you raised one hand to roughly rub one of his nipples - just enough to bring him over the edge with a high-pitched moan, hot cum spurting out all over his black jeans and even the hem of your shirt as you pumped him through his climax. His tensed thigh helped you reach your own end as you ground yourself against it, his name leaving your lips in breathless whispers. 

As you calmed your racing heartbeats and slowed your breathing, the two of you noticed Jongin watching you in awe.  
"Wow, guys....just wow. I should film you next time."

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't exactly turn out as well as I hoped considering how hot I found the idea but yeah, thanks for reading, comments and kudos will be appreciated! :)


End file.
